The Story of Jack Sparrow and Anne
by Fern Timberlake
Summary: Lonely Anne meets a handsome Jack Sparrow. After fleeing her home with her five year old son, can Anne find happiness after betrayal on the offered passage on the Black Pearl? Will Jack discover someone he can't let go of?
1. Chapter One

Anne looked at the state of Thomas, her five year old son. He was covered head to foot in thick mud.

When Anne had sent Thomas out to play, as soon as the rain had stopped, she had barely closed the door on him when he'd come trampling back in, dripping from rain water and smeared with mud on every available inch of him.

Anne was on the edge of telling Thomas off, he knew best that he had few clothes, that his poor mother barely had enough money to cloth him, let alone the time available to clean his clothes in an instant.

Yet, this moment was far too amusing to upset the boy. And there were so few times that the mother and son were able to laugh now.

Anne laughed heartily and as relief spread through Thomas' system, he was laughing too.

The moment passed all too quickly as Anne looked about her to all the work that needed to be done.

"Get your britches off Thomas, and put them in the bucket to soak," she instructed wearily and Thomas snapped eagerly to attention to do as she wished.

Anne was thankful to have such an obedient son, who was mature far beyond his years. Yet, this fact still displaced her deep inside, Thomas had not been blessed with a playful childhood that most his age had, he had started growing up far too early, and his childhood had been somewhat shorter than what would seem normal.

It saddened her, as Anne had always though that a child his age should be playing with friends, causing mischief at school and enjoying the few years that were simplistic and free. Yet Thomas could not even attend any kind of school.

Five years ago, Anne had met a merchant sailor and fallen hastily in love with him. Perhaps it had been her age, of not more than seventeen, Anne had been dreaming of a perfect romance for some time. Anne admitted she had been stupid, but she would not trade Thomas for anything.

The sailor had been handsome and charming and Anne, falling for him immediately had also fallen quickly to his bed, ignoring all her mother's warnings of being out of wedlock. Anne had been young and naïve, the sailor had told her he was going to port in a few short days and Anne had wanted to imprint his love on her forever, and not in the way she'd planned when she'd ended up with Thomas nine months later. And certainly not when the sailor had purposely never come back, despite his promise.

Anne was now alone, shunned by the community, a woman without a husband and with a child! Rumours flew thick and fast in this little town, a small coast side town in the Caribbean. Anne had lived here for some years and nothing could escape the inhabitants, they all knew of her 'sin'. She was mostly ignored and certainly warned off by other nobler woman of the area.

Anne sighed and sat down to her sewing, her own occupation. Anne and Thomas lived above the dressmaker's shop in the town, earning their keep by Anne's sewing. The dressmaker was quite horrible and constantly gave Anne more work than she could handle, which saw Anne through many a night without sleep.

Anne sighed sadly. This was the only life she could handle. There was nothing left for her here really, what kept her anchored was Thomas, whom she only wanted the best for and couldn't afford. He was a bright child, whom could have excelled very much in school, had he the opportunity to go.

Anne had rethought her options time and time again, coming up with little. She had even gone to such lengths as to consider prostitution. Yet, she'd immediately shook away the thought. That was not the life she would choose for Thomas, he did not deserve to be shunted about whilst his mother had secret 'meetings' with other men.

Yet, Anne always believed in hope. There had to be a better option and if it was just a manner of time she had to wait, then she would do so.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow!"

Anne stiffened when she heard the name, pretending she was not in the room at all. She clutched her package quite close to her bosom and wished Madame Faywell would hurry up and fishing scolding her twenty-year-old daughter.

Of course, Anne had heard the name 'Jack Sparrow' before, and knew of his adventures. A pirate captain she had heard he was. Somewhat of a womaniser and scoundrel, who would take all the gold from your pocket without a second thought.

But Anne knew why the old Madame Faywell was scolding her almost adult daughter Lucy. She had tried not to hear every word, but Madame Faywell was not the quietest woman in the town, and Anne had been invited in to deliver her new dress, having finished it mere moments ago. Now standing in the room next door to the arguing mother and daughter, Anne knew she shouldn't be listening.

Jack Sparrow, as it seemed, was not only a scoundrel. But he was devilishly handsome and charming to boot.

Anne had never seen him, but had heard stories, mostly from the gossiping women who entered the shop, talking of him excitedly, giggling as he was a pirate, but had intrigued the entire women population of their tiny village.

"But mother!" cried Lucy in protest from the other room. "I merely wished to catch a glimpse of him, there's a rumour that his ship is coming into port this evening!"

"A young lady such as yourself should be married already! I will not have this nonsense of seeing a pirate such as Jack Sparrow, I forbid it! You will be staying at the house tonight, and not venturing out!"

There was a sob of protest, but Madame Faywell had already left the room, and bustled to where Anne was to accept the package and give payment. She did so as Anne tried her best to look normal and not like she had heard the entire conversation from the other room.

Madame paused only long enough to look Anne's tattered rags up and down in disgust, before excusing Anne from the house. Anne did so hurriedly, not wanting to be under Madame Faywell's judging stare any longer than she had to!

* * *

By the time Anne had finished her deliveries that evening, the sun was long lost beyond the horizon and houses were lit from the inside, a warm glow in the air. The pub was a ruckus tonight, with loud music and even louder voices heard from the inside. Perhaps the pirates had come to port. Anne looked to the ports at the coastline, but it was far to dark at this time to see anything. The sky was deserted of any stars and only the candlelight from nearby houses allowed her to see where she was going. Anne hurried past the pub, not caring to look inside and thinking of Thomas, who had been at the house alone for some time now and was expecting a dinner when she got home. Anne looked at what she had got. She held day old bread in her hands. It was not much; she seemed to be getting less and less these days for her money. Not many of the people she delivered to tipped much either.

Perhaps it was her reputation in the town that so many people looked down their noses at her. Anne was furious at this, hating the way the 'noble' people judged the others. She was not a bad person, somewhat nicer than the nobles she thought!

Anne rounded the corner to the shop, not surprised to see the dressmaker had already packed up for the day.

She was surprised however to see a figure loitering near the shop door. Anne moved closer and the figure turned at her footsteps. She was surprised even more when a grimy face smiled toothily at her, displaying several gold teeth.

Anne stood back always, fright being her first reaction to this man standing before her.

He was not very tall, but taller than Anne was by several inches. He wore tattered clothes and large dust covered boots, coming just below his knees. His hair was beaded and deadlocked, a bandana wrapped around his head completing his look.

Anne gulped. This man was certainly a pirate.

The man saw her fright and held his hands up in innocence.

"No, no love!" he said hastily, flashing another smile her way, "I've not come to hurt ye!"

Anne did not relax for a second. Her eyed flicked to above the shop, fearing for Thomas' safety. What did this pirate want with her? If she was to be taken away, Thomas would have nothing!

The pirate pressed on.

"I've actually been wanting some 'elp really," he said, walking disjointedly towards her. Anne straightened herself to full height, looking braver than she felt. If he thought she was going to be his whore, she'd have nothing of it!

"I'm afraid I do not offer those kind of services sir!" she proclaimed and stepped around him to the door of the shop, fiddling with her key.

She turned her back to the pirate, wincing expecting a blow any minute now.

The pirate stood still for a moment before he realised what Anne was saying.

"No, no! I didn' mean 'tha'!" he said hastily, "I meant I need a seamstress!"

Anne paused, not unlocking the shop just yet, afraid if she did so the pirate could get to Thomas.

The pirate saw the worry on her face.

"Look love," he said, taking off his coat, making Anne fear for the worst, "I jus' wanted te get a repair, that's all."

He held his somewhat dirty coat out to her.

"The linings come undone," he said, still holding it as Anne refused to take it. "Are ye able to fix it?"

Anne took the jacket from him slowly; somewhat more assured he would not hurt her. She gingerly looked in the sleeve lining and saw it was coming apart and in need of some urgent repair.

She nodded, slowly, for the first time standing in front of the pirate, seeing him properly.

His eyes twinkled in the little light, with a promise of adventure to him. He stood hands of slim hips; his shirt unbuttoned just enough to let Anne blush. Below all his dirt and grime, Anne could see he was very handsome.

"That's great!" he said, holding his hand forward, with a few dirty gold coins in it. "'Alf now and 'alf later?" he said.

Anne looked down at the coins; there was far too much money here for even the entire job! No matter how in need she was, there was no may she would swindle someone out of money.

"Sir, that is far too much money!" she exclaimed, "You only need to pay me half that much for the entire repairs! And you only need to pay me when the job is done!"

The pirate smiled again, a handsome grin this time.

He took Anne's hand, which now seemed detached from her body as he touched it. Despite the pirate he was, he was quite gentle.

He turned her palm side up and dropped the coins in her palm.

"Ye can hav' this as extra then,' he said, closing her fingers around the coins, turning her hand over and kissing the top of her hand.

Anne stood stock still, heat rushing through her as it never had before.

"Now, may I ask ye name so I know who de call upon tomorrow?"

Anne swallowed, he expected it tomorrow? That soon? She had finished all her deliveries, but it looked like another long night.

"My name is Anne, if you call anytime tomorrow, it shall be done," she said.

The pirate laughed.

"I wouldn't want ye to work so hard!" he exclaimed, "tomorrow evening is fine!"

Anne breathed out quickly, at least she would have some time then!

"And for ye trouble, I'll bring ye double what I jus' gave ye, how 'bout that?"

Anne's eyes bulged.

"You needn't do that!"

"But I wish to," he said softly, bowing low and turning to leave. Anne looked over his body one last time, as he walked away, allowing herself one pleasure, knowing it was wicked but for a second not caring, there was no one else around!

Her eyes caught on his arm for a moment, recognising the tattoo emblazoned, just above his wrist.

A sparrow, over a sunset!

She'd just spoken to Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Bye love!" he called back to her and disappeared into the darkness.

Anne stood still in shock for a few moments, before hurrying inside, holding the captain's jacket.

* * *

Jack Sparrow walked away in content. He hadn't meant to kiss her like he just did, but the craving to do so had kicked into gear quicker and stronger than he could fight it off. He had never expected the local seamstress to be so lovely!

She was slim figured, and Jack didn't call himself an expert, but could tell she had a body that had bore children before. Yet she was thin enough to see she ate little.

He had looked to her hands and saw no rings and no male was around to accompany her so late at night. He'd assumed she was a widow, which really did make him happier somewhere deep down inside. Her long brown hair had caught his attention too, a treasure he wanted to touch more than any other treasure he'd hunted for over the years. But it was her deep brown eyes that had stopped him in his tracks most of all, they were beautiful, yet held a sadness that broke his heart.

Perhaps he didn't really need his jacket so soon, but the desire to see Anne again was too much to bear.


	2. Chapter Two

Anne awoke as the sun came through the windows of their small home. Her first thoughts were of Jack Sparrow who had visited her last night. The kiss on the back of her hand had been unexpected, yet proved there was some sort of gentleman underneath his tough exterior. The kiss hadn't been altogether unpleasant either.

Anne got up hurriedly trying to shake the thought from her mind without much profit. It wouldn't do to be thinking of such things, she had Thomas to look after, he was her main priority in life, and anyway, she was thinking of a pirate here!

She roused the still figure of Thomas whom had been sleeping next to her. Most mornings for whatever small money he could obtain, Thomas would feed the farm animals on the farm a short walk inland. Sometimes he would help with mucking out the stables, but at only being at the mere age of five, there was a limit to the strenuousness amount of work he could commit to.

However, it kept Thomas out of her hair for a few hours whilst Anne got the bulk of her work done as well as earning them a little extra money. Whilst it was not much, Anne knew that it gave Thomas some satisfaction that he was helping them out. They were not poor enough to be begging on the streets just yet, but if their life continued the way it would, there was little they could do to do stop themselves from ending up that way.

Thomas was growing, and eventually would need a whole lot more feeding than the minimal amount he was getting now. As he got older, without an education, there would also be little jobs he could do to get them any suitable amount of income that they would need.

Anne sighed aloud, unheard by the half-asleep Thomas whom was struggling to put his socks on in his state of consciousness.

The grumpy dressmaker whom would be coming into the shop in only an hour was renowned for her abrupt decisions and Anne feared that if she put one foot wrong or made a tiny mistake she would be pushed off the premises immediately without being able to look back. And then what type of life would she and Thomas have?

* * *

Moments later Thomas was stumbling out the door and along the road towards the farm in the fresh morning air. Anne looked after him worriedly. He had been doing this for a good part of the year, but Anne still stressed after him. He was only five after all, as well as worrying that a real childhood seemed absent from his life she worried about his well-being. Suppose he got hurt at the farm? It worried her sending a five year old out, but he had asked to do this, she had never made him.

Anne buried herself in her work, tirelessly, sitting at the window of the little shop, watching the town come to life around her.

People slowly came into the streets, doing their daily work such as going to the baker and placing orders at the blacksmith.

Few people came to the shop, filling Anne with more impeding orders for her to finish.

The dressmaker came into the shop a little later and Anne retreated back up the stairs to finish her work. By lunchtime Thomas had returned safe and sound and Anne had completed a great deal of her jobs for the day. They ate a small lunch of last night's bread before Anne sent the restless Thomas out again to deliver the finished garments to their owners.

Anne's eye fell on Jack Sparrow's coat she had left hanging over the back of a chair. Another task for her to complete.

She picked it up, wondering where to begin. She attempted to sew up the sleeves, yet found it difficult to do so as the amount of dirt and mud caking it made it almost impossible to see where the damage was. She wrinkled her nose whilst turning the coat inside-out. The smell coming from it wasn't altogether pleasant.

Sighing and finally giving up, she trotted outside to the mid-afternoon sun and soaked it in warm water from the stove and what little soap she could spare.

She scrubbed it against the washboard and pleased with the results when the jacket turned to be a much lighter colour than earlier perceived. Anne had gone through three buckets of dirty water before the dirt brown coat had come back to its original light grey colour.

She rinsed it, rung it out and hung it on the line before standing back to really admire her work.

Although now in its clean state, the coat needed more repair now that it couldn't be hidden underneath layers of dirt. Several buttons were missing and some button holes had been ripped on the other side.

There were various rips and tears here and there, all of which were quite easily fixed. Despite the poor condition it was now in, Anne noticed it had been made quite well and had once been a very fine coat. Anne wondered briefly where Jack Sparrow had managed to purchase such a fine item of clothing, but immediately dismissed the thought, most likely he's stolen it from some noble person's home, and he was a pirate after all.

Once the coat was dry, Anne set to work carefully. As she sewed, her thoughts turned to the owner of the coat, imagining his strong arms filling the sleeves of the coat and the tails flapping around his slim hips in the seas breeze aboard his ship. _What had its name been? _Anne tried to remember and thought of the baker's daughter whom had been straining at the window to catch a glimpse of the infamous pirate had he happened to walk past. _The Black Pearl! _Anne remembered suddenly and smiled to herself, it was a fitting name for a pirate ship. Despite the plundering and the rumoured whoring that pirates were a part of, Anne would have thought being out at sea would be a great adventure and for a minute envied the freedom of Jack Sparrow. He was able to go wherever he wished and she would always be stuck in a town where she and her son were disrespected and poorly.

Anne concentrated on her work and hardly even noticed when Thomas came back from the deliveries. Her washing the coat had cleaned out the smells of sweat and mud and replaced them with the smell that was uniquely Jack Sparrow. The jacket smelled faintly of rum and it unsettled her for an unknown reason that Jack was a drunkard. But hadn't Anne met up with the pirate whilst he was outside the shop and not in the pub with the others? He had been completely sober when she'd met him and somehow that fact put another smile to her face. The jacket also brought smells of the sea with it. Despite living in a coast side town, Anne had never actually been at seas on a ship and imagined the sea breeze blowing her unruly brown hair back off her shoulders. It was a pleasant fantasy that kept Anne motivated throughout the afternoon.

* * *

It was dark when Anne finally set down her needle. The jacket was now repaired to perfection, it almost looked new! Anne proudly looked over her work, she had replaced all the buttons as she normally wouldn't as they were so expensive, deciding that seeing that Jack Sparrow had paid so much for her job, she could replace the lost buttons for his money. She had even been lucky enough to find buttons that matched! The rest of the jacket had been immaculately repaired with fine stitching, so much that it was hard to tell there had been any imperfection in the first place!

Anne looked up from her work to where Thomas was sitting near the stove, warming himself in the cool evening. He was staring endlessly at the darkened sky outside the window.

Her eyes rested on the wrapped package on the kitchen table. She realised what it was with a start.

"Thomas!" she cried suddenly, jerking the boy from his trance, "Didn't you deliver this last package to the Smith's?"

"No Ma," he said "you didn't ask me to, just the ones you gave me."

Anne bit her lip worriedly, realising her mistake, she must have forgotten about it.

"I'm sorry Ma, I didn't realise you'd finished it,' said Thomas, his tone upset, blaming the mistake on himself.

"No Thomas, don't worry about it, it was my silly mistake," Anne said, stooping to give Thomas a quick hug.

"Do you want me to take it over there now?" he asked, already halfway out of his chair to reach his coat.

Anne looked out the window to the dark sky. She shivered and realised how cold the evening had gotten.

"Not to worry Thomas, you stay here and I'll take it round myself," she said warmly, smiling at Thomas, fearing that he would catch a cold in the thin material of the clothes he wore and also knowing how dangerous the night could be at this time.

Thomas did not look completely happy that his mother would be going on instead of himself, but did as his mother asked and sat back down whilst Anne put on her coat and gathered the package up to deliver it.

She set outside and hurried along the street, not wanting to be away from home for too long. Unfortunately, had she not been so involved with Jack Sparrow's coat, she might have realised the package was on the table earlier.

Anne watched her breath rise in the cold night air and hoped that Jack Sparrow would not come when she was not there. The Smith's lived on the other side of the town and at this time it was already quite rude to be attending a house uninvited. Perhaps she should have left the garment until the morning, but knew the Smith's had wanted the package today and if she delivered it late, the dressmaker would likely be complained to, then she and Thomas could be looking at spending the rest of their lives on the street! Anne hurried along, trying her hardest not to take too long.

* * *

When Anne returned back to the street where the shop was and caught sight of the shop, she could feel her heart stop.

The door to the shop was not locked as she always left it, but open to the street.

Anne quickly thought back in panic, she must have forgotten to lock the shop in her haste to deliver the package!

Fears ran through Anne's mind, thinking of Thomas, sitting all alone upstairs and vulnerable to anyone walking down the street and walking into the shop. Anne ran through the shop door, forgetting that the materials in the shop also could have been stolen and thinking the worst for her only son.

Anne burst through the door after crashing up the stairs to their room and wrenched the open, her heart pounding against her chest.

She cried out in surprise seeing Thomas was indeed not alone but with a man!

Thomas and the man looked up at her arrival and Anne saw it was Jack Sparrow!

Anne cursed herself for her carelessness and stupidity and looked to Thomas. A smile faded from his face as he saw her, apparently he had been laughing at something Jack Sparrow had said from his position, cross-legged on the floor in front of the stove, Jack sitting in a chair in front of him.

Anne crossed the room and with newfound strength picked the five-year old up from the floor and hugged him close, grateful he was alright.

"I'm sorry Ma!" cried Thomas, on the verge of tears himself, "I knew you told me never to let anyone in, but he said he was waiting for his jacket you were repairing!"

Anne cuddled Thomas closer, sighing in relief.

Jack Sparrow stood up from his chair; Anne noticed he was wearing his repaired coat.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily, holding up his dirty hands in innocence as he had done last night, "I noticed tha door was open and thought ye'd be inside. The tyke said ye were on a delivery and I decided to wait."

"He was telling me some funny stories Ma," Thomas joined in from his mother's arms "about his adventures at sea!"

"I know 'tis rude o' me te come in uninvited to ye home," Jack said apologetically.

Anne studied the Captain closely, who was waiting for her reaction in turn himself. Anne wiped at her face and found there had been tears flowing down them.

Anne realised that Jack had probably come up the stairs and in seeing Thomas alone had decided to stay with him when the shop had been left wide open. He probably thought of her as a horrible mother!

"Thankyou," Anne barely whispered, finally letting Thomas out of her grasp and setting him down. "I forgot to lock the door."

Jack nodded and smiled in understanding.

"'happens te the best o' us," he said, flashing a gold toothed smile.

Anne swallowed and rubbed the tears away with the heal of her palm, looking down at her feet. She didn't exactly want Jack Sparrow to see her crying now that the crisis was over.

But the captain lifted her chin with a finger, wiping away a stray tear with his other hand gently. Anne and Jack's eyes locked for several beats until Anne backed away, realising Thomas was looking up at them curiously.

She stood awkwardly for a moment before Jack broke the silence.

"Thank-ye for me jacket," he said, indicating that he was wearing it, "I 'ad no idea ye would go to such efforts! It looks great!"

Anne smiled in return.

"Well, it was a challenge, but it turned out for the best in the end," she said.

"But ye've even washed it! An' replaced the buttons!"

Anne nodded, not used to this sort of praise and did not know what to say.

"This is worth triple what I promised ye!" he exclaimed, pulling a bag from his belt and pouring out several coins into his palm.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Anne hurriedly, "I can't accept anything at all Mr. Sparrow! You've already paid me far too much!"

But Jack took Anne by the hand and poured the coins into them, closing her fingers tightly over the small fortune now resting in her hands. It was the most she'd ever held in a long time.

"But I want ye te have dis," he said very seriously, "Please, I'll be offended if ye don' take it."

Anne stood still and did not push the money back to Jack when he let go of her hand. Not wanting to offend Jack but feeling awful for taking the money at the same time, she stood uselessly rooted to the spot.

Anne regarded Jack Sparrow for a moment and realised once again that he wasn't drunk and had missed the pub scene to come and see her.

She smiled a little, knowing this.

"I see ye know who I am then," he said and for a moment Anne wondered what he was talking about until she realised she's said his name before.

"Oh yes," she said hastily, "I noticed your tattoo last night, Mr. Sparrow, I have heard about you before."

Jack smiled a chuckled a little.

"Please Anne, I call ye by ye name, ye can call me Jack. Unless ye'd prefer me te call ye Mrs…?"

Anne reddened.

"It's Miss actually Jack, but Anne is fine."

Anne could have slapped herself. Now Jack knew she was a single woman with a child! He'd probably think her no better than a whore!

But Jack made no such statement and if possible, his smile got even larger.

Anne realised the informality of their meeting, here he was calling her by her first name, mostly people courting only did so, and husbands and wives!

"Sir, am I able to finish hearing the story?" Thomas asked politely, stunning Jack who was rarely called 'sir'.

"I don't know young Tom," he said, glancing at Anne, "It's late, is it ye're bedtime?"

Thomas looked disappointed, revealing that it was in fact past his bedtime, but Anne could not bear the saddened face of her son who had so few pleasures.

"Just this once as a treat Thomas, you may hear the story," Anne said beaming down at her son as he excitedly half threw himself on the floor in his eagerness to get back to the story.

Jack laughed heartily and sat back down in the chair and began to animatedly tell his story and Anne felt herself enjoying the story as much as Thomas was.

Anne watched her son as the story went on and saw pure happiness spread over the child's face. He laughed along with Jack and was enraptured with the adventure of it all. She had never seen Thomas so happy and for the first time realised that he was letting his mature cover slip and his childlike joy was slipping through.

* * *

It was very late when Jack lifted the sleeping form of Thomas into the bed and stood back so Anne to tuck him in before she lead him down the stairs and out of the shop.

"Thankyou for everything tonight," Anne said to Jack in the street, smiling at him, "Thomas has never looked so happy before."

Jack beamed in return.

"Ah nah, it was fun," Jack said "I 'aven't had someone so thrilled by de tales of a ship before."

Anne laughed.

"We've never been on the sea before, we've never moved from this spot."

Jack looked incredulous.

"Ye've never been to the on the sea!" he exclaimed "Ye have te go, love 'tis the only life!"

Anne smiled sadly in return, remembering that Jack would be returning to his life as a pirate soon on the seas and she would never get to see him again.

Jack seemed to notice her sudden depressed state.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, again lifting her chin to stare deeply into her eyes. Anne was mesmerised for a moment before stepping back again, breaking the moment between them.

"Well, thank-you again, Jack," she said softly, preparing to shut the door.

"Wait!" said Jack quickly, "I wanted to ask ye a favour!"

Anne lingered in the doorway, waiting for this 'favour'.

"Young Tom told me ye were delivering packages this evening," Jack said and Anne wondered what his intent was.

"Well, yes actually, we'd forgotten the last package and I had to deliver it before tomorrow."

"Do ye do that often? Are ye often out in the dark by yeself?" Jack asked.

Anne thought for a moment.

"Well, yes I suppose, most nights I am, sometimes it takes me all day to finish a dress," Anne replied.

"Well den," replied Jack "I was hoping ye'd give me the pleasure of accompanying ye tomorrow night! A beautiful woman such as yeself should not be walking around in the dark alone!"

Anne blushed but it was hidden from Jack's view in the dark. He'd called her beautiful!

"But Jack! That hardly seems like a favour to you but one to me!" Anne laughed aloud.

"No," Jack said quietly, touching her shoulder in the darkness "It'd do me a favour knowing dat ye're safe."

Anne thought it over. There really wasn't a reason why not, she'd been hurrying past the pub most nights, trying to avoid the area and having someone with her may make the night better for her protection, it may also giver her some time with Jack, who she was really enjoying spending time with.

"On one condition," Anne said teasingly "that you visit Thomas and keep him some company before we go out and deliver the packages."

"But o'course!" declared Jack, "wouldn't deprive the tyke of a story now would I?"

Anne laughed in response.

"I'll see ye tomorrow evening then," Jack said, and swiftly bent and kissed her on the cheek before she could pull away.

Anne burned bright red in the dark, aware that this time Jack would be able to see her face as it was glowing!

Anne was not upset by the kiss at all though, quite the opposite.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Anne," Jack replied before Anne closed the door and headed back up the stairs. She had only just left him and already she was eager to see him again the following night!


	3. Chapter Three

"Now calm down Thomas!" cried Anne when Thomas sent the box of pins to the floor for the second time that afternoon. Thomas immediately straightened, embarrassed by his hyperactive behaviour and bent to help his mother gather up the pins.

Thomas had been bouncing around the entire day after Anne had told him Jack would be visiting him again. Anne was enjoying Thomas' joyful attitude, she couldn't remember a time when she'd seen him so excited before. As much as Thomas deserved an event to be thrilled about, he was starting to distract her from her work and if she didn't finish it, there would be no need for Jack to come around to help her deliver them! Although, Anne was sure Jack would come just to see them anyway.

Anne looked to what work she had left to do. She had just finished an elaborate dress that she had been working several days on and still had a pair of britches to sew up. If she wanted to have all her work done by tonight, she'd really have to get moving.

Anne carefully folded the dress and wrapped it in paper, tying it with string to hold it together.

"Here you go Thomas," she said, handing him the package, "deliver this package for me will you?"

Anne glanced to the window to see the sun just dipping below the horizon. The package didn't need to be delivered far and Thomas would be able to make it home before it got properly dark.

Thomas eagerly left the room, perhaps to repent for his behaviour that day.

"Make sure you don't take too long now!" she called after Thomas.

"I won't!" he shouted up the stairs before Anne heard the shop door slam. It was lucky the dressmaker had left, for she would have been horrified at Thomas' abrupt departure. The dressmaker lived under the rule that there was no place for children in a work situation.

Anne smiled after her son, looking out the window next to her to the street below, where she could see Thomas briskly walking away with the package tucked under his arm. She was sure Thomas wouldn't be long, not when Jack Sparrow would be coming that night!

* * *

"Are ye comin' Jack?" asked Gibbs, Jack's first mate as they we starting to climb down the ladder off the Black Pearl to the small row boat waiting to take the crew to the shore for the evening.

Jack nodded absent minded before climbing in after Gibbs, his thoughts had been somewhere else.

Gibbs studied Jack closely as a few members of the crew picked up ores and began to row them to the shore. Jack had become more and more distant over the last few days they had been staying at this small Caribbean island. Even more strange was that Jack no longer accompanied them to the bar for rum anymore!

Gibbs had been more than surprised as Jack had refused not only two nights of drink in a row, but three! Usually, when reaching land, Jack was the first one off the ship and in the pub before the rest of the crew had even reached land!

But Jack had told his oldest friend of this woman he'd met, and if possible, Gibbs had been even more so surprised.

Notoriously, Jack was a womanising drunkard, but a change had gone through Jack, so much that when he went to see this woman, he'd given up drinking.

When Gibbs had asked him of it, Jack had replied "I don't want the drink to impair my time with her."

Now as Gibbs watched Jack, at the bow of the row boat, looking to the shore in desire to reach it, he wondered what this woman was like to have caused such a change in Jack.

Last time Jack had met a woman, he'd tired of her after only one evening, and she certainly hadn't been important enough to stop the flow of rum coming Jack's way.

Jack's orders aboard the Pearl had never before been so half-hearted. Jack used to bark commands at his crew and now, he was vague as if he wasn't sure about working ships at all, his mind clearly thinking of others things.

Gibbs had never before seen Jack like this, and Gibbs was Jack's oldest friend. He knew Jack had never before acted like this towards any other woman. This mystery woman it seemed had stolen Jack's heart.

* * *

Jack walked quickly through the brisk night air, wondering which one of his adventures Thomas would like to hear tonight. Jack was being careful when choosing this story, he was sure to not include anything in the story that Anne would deem inappropriate or too frightening for the young boy but also something fairly short, to send the kid off to sleep to he could spend as much time as possible with Anne. Not that he didn't adore the way Thomas was transfixed with each detail of his stories, no matter how small it was, but he had been considering asking Anne an important question tonight and really wanted to focus all his energy to her this evening.

He wanted to ask her a major question and he really wasn't sure how she'd react. He wanted her to agree, but Anne was a woman who stood by her values, and he wasn't sure that Anne would be compassionate to his idea.

Jack let his eyes focus back to the way to the dress shop. He'd only been there twice but couldn't miss it. The last time he had come to Anne's small house, he had been shocked by how small it was.

There home housed very little, only a scrubbed wooden table, a few chairs and a pallet in the corner Anne and Thomas shared as their bed. The stove in the corner was old and wearing down, it wouldn't give out much heat now.

Both and Anne and Thomas were remarkably thin and Jack could see they ate little. Ever since seeing Anne for the very first time, he's felt something stir deep inside of him, and he couldn't bear seeing any harm coming to the two. Where would they be in the near future? He only hoped, that for his sake and their own, they would agree with what he had to offer.

When Jack approached the shop, he looked in surprise to see Anne out the front, standing in the dark, a lit candle in her hand.

Hadn't the whole point of him coming he tonight so he could accompany her whilst she was alone in the dark streets? Now she was doing exactly what he feared! Surely she would have waited for him like he asked?

But as Jack approached and saw her eyes red and tears running down her cheeks, he knew something was terribly wrong.

As he approached, she explained straight away, as this was not a time to be worried with the niceties of greeting each other.

"It's Thomas," she sobbed, her hands shaking as they clutched at the candle. "He hasn't come home yet."

"When did he leave?" Jack asked worriedly, looking around the streets as if expecting the child to pop out of nowhere instantaneously.

"A couple of hours ago," she said, burying her face in her hands, "If something's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself!"

Anne cried openly and Jack pulled her into his embrace, not worrying who saw her with a pirate.

"I'm sure he'll return home soon," Jack said soothingly, stroking her soft hair, he didn't really have experience with anyone who cried like this, but she seemed to be calming in his arms at least. "He's probably just found someone to play with and lost track of the time."

"But he knows to come home straight away! And he would have, he was so excited to see you!"

Anne wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, squinting into the darkness around them. It was very late now, and Anne was worried sick.

"We've got to go out and look for him," Anne said already starting to walk off into the empty streets.

"No!" protested Jack, "I'll look for him, and bring him home, ye stay 'ere"

"He's my son, Jack and there's no way you're stopping me from looking for him, he's all I've got."

Anne looked at him with such fire in here eyes that Jack was startled for a moment, gone for a moment was the soft woman he'd met and she was replaced by a woman who could hold her own and do whatever she wished. Had the situation not been so grave, Jack would have smiled.

* * *

Jack grasped Anne hard by the hand as they walked down street after street. Jack would not let Anne out of his sight, already worried over Thomas; he did not want her looking for Thomas alone in the pub or down darkened alleyways without him, where she could get hurt.

Anne had stopped crying by now and a look of determination was etched into her face. There was no way she was going to let herself believe for a minute that anything serious could have happened to Thomas. Perhaps Jack was right, maybe Thomas had found someone to play with and lost track of the time. But Anne knew Thomas didn't have any friends, he didn't attend school to meet anyone and most mothers warned their children away from Anne and her illegitimate son.

The pair had started walking towards the house Thomas had been delivering to, but had found the streets deserted on their way.

"Jack," Anne started softly "we can cover more ground if I go down that street over here," and she pointed to a dark street to her right.

Jack frowned, no matter how more easily it would be he couldn't jeopardise Anne's safety. He was about to protest when Anne spoke again.

"Please Jack; if you go down the street on the other side you'll be near me the entire time, we'll meet up at the end of the streets."

Jack still was not convinced, although they would be apart for only a small amount of time; he knew a lot could happen in whatever amount of time.

"Please," Anne begged "I just want to find Thomas."

Jack could see Anne's determined face in the low candle that still burned in it's holder in Anne's hand.

"Alrigh' love," he said "but ye must keep the candle with ye."

Anne nodded hastily and took off down the street, looking left and right, holding the candle in front of her to light her path. Jack stared after her for a minute before walking down the street on the other side. They were really rather close. Only a row of houses separated them, but it still blocked Jack's view of Anne.

Already deciding that it was a bad idea, Jack was thinking of turning around. Anne was very pretty and he was sure that any awful man passing by might decide that she was worth taking. She was quite a petite woman and in her weakened condition, Anne would not be able to fight back. There was no way he could let anything like that happen!

Jack had just turned around to go back when he heard running footsteps and was hit hard around the back of his legs. Startled, but not hit hard enough to fall over, he turned around.

"Sorry Sir!" said the small voice, which had fallen over backwards once running into him. His eyes met with the stranger through the dark and Jack realised who it was. It was Thomas!

Thomas seemed to realise who he had run into too.

"Mr. Sparrow!" he cried in surprise.

Jack wasted no time and hauled the boy into his arms to safety.

"Where were ye boy?" he asked sternly "ye mother has been terrified for ye!"

Thomas opened his mouth to reply when a bloodcurdling scream could be heard from the street beside Jack.

_Anne! _Jack thought, fearing for the worst and took off at a run, disjointedly with Thomas in is arms.

He reached the end of the street and skidded around the corner and up the street Anne had disappeared up before.

He was shocked to see Anne and a dirty drunkard about halfway up the street. Anne was pressed to a dirty stone building, trying desperately to push the man who was pressed up hard against her, his hands fumbling with her skirt, pushing it up.

Anne cried out again and Jack half dropped, half set down Thomas, rushing to Anne and smashing the drunk hard across the face, back from Anne with the back of his fist. He elbowed him square in the stomach and the drunk sunk to the ground, passed out through his liquor and the beating he had received.

Jack ignored all he had done to the drunk turning immediately to Anne, who was smoothing down her skirts and breathing hard.

For the second time that night, Jack pulled Anne to his arms and Anne sobbed into them.

"Ma!" cried Thomas and Jack let Anne go as Thomas run into his mother's outstretched arms. She bent, and forgetting her ordeal as she grasped Thomas into a tight hug, relieved to see her son was safe.

"Oh Thomas! Don't you ever go out so long again!" Anne cried between sobs, Jack standing by, feeling awkward, as if he shouldn't be disrupting a reunion between mother and son.

"But Ma!" protested Thomas, "It was Mrs. Brown who I delivered to! She wouldn't let me leave until she told me off for walking mud into the hall!"

Anne pulled Thomas back, holding him at arm's length and studying his face.

"She kept you in for hours because of that?" Anne asked, incredulous.

"Yes Ma!" said Thomas "I was hurrying home when she let me leave!"

Jack breathed in deeply; here Anne was, consoling her son after nearly being raped! She wasn't at all worried for her safety, but for the boy now in her arms.

Jack realised his heart was beating a million miles a minute, he had panicked when hearing Anne scream, he had feared that she might be in danger when he'd warned her from going down the street. But Anne had risked herself just for the sake of her son.

Jack saw the candle not far away, Anne must have dropped it and it had gone out when she was attacked.

"I think it's best if we get ye home now," Jack said softly, bending to pick Thomas up. He shifted Thomas's weight to one arm and held his free hand out for Anne to take.

Anne took his hand and linked her arm with his.

"Thankyou," she said, barely louder than a whisper "thankyou for finding Thomas and helping me."

Anne stood on tip toes and kissed Jack lightly on the cheek. This time, Jack felt his face glow in the darkness.

* * *

When the three had returned home, Jack had decided that Thomas deserved an extra long tale, despite what he'd planned earlier. But the excitement of the night made Thomas nod off quickly.

When Thomas was tucked in bed and sleeping soundly, Jack turned to Anne, who had been sitting at the table, hearing the tale too.

She was clearly shaken and looked pale. Thomas had not clearly understood what had happened to his mother, so Jack had not asked her of it whilst Thomas had been awake. Now that he was asleep, Jack sat with Anne at the table.

"Are ye alrigh'?" he asked, concerned and reaching for her hand.

She allowed Jack to take her hand. But said nothing, she looked down at the table.

"He didn't, do anything did he?" Jack asked quietly, trying to look Anne in the eyes, but Anne still looked down and merely shook her head.

"I should have stayed with you," Anne said quietly, sniffing.

Jack sighed and rubbed her hand with his to comfort her. Her hand was small in his and he noticed how different their skin tones were. His was browned a deep tan from the sun on the ocean and dirty from his adventures and Anne's was pale from lack of food and working hard indoors everyday.

His fears had come true tonight and Jack had no desire to leave the pair. Anne gripped his hand tightly in return and Jack felt that Anne did not want him to leave either.

Jack felt that the important question he had been thinking about asking her was more important now than ever. He had no doubts about the question to begin with, but the fear that Anne would refuse his offer and he would leave forever worrying about her plagued him to no end. It didn't matter though; he hoped that now Anne would accept.

"Annie," he started, and Anne looked up to him, meeting his eyes. The term of endearment was surprising; no one had ever called her 'Annie' before, but she rather liked it.

"This isn't a place for ye," Jack said and Anne's soft expression suddenly turned angry.

"Don't ye think I know that!" she said harshly, pulling her hand away from his and standing up. "I'm shunned by the community here; Thomas is hated through no fault of his own! All because I am an unmarried woman with a child!"

Anne was angry, even though she knew she shouldn't be. But Jack didn't seem to understand that it was hard for her and Thomas. She wasn't able to sail away from her troubles as he did.

Anne paused, realising she was breathing heavily through anger. She also realised that she had mentioned she had Thomas out of wedlock, something she hadn't planned on telling Jack. However, Jack hadn't made a move at her statement. Nor did he ask her of Thomas' father.

"Why don't ye move then?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Jack!" sighed Anne, plopping back into the chair. "It's not that simple, I just can't afford it. I wouldn't do that to Thomas, we'd have nothing."

Jack let silence stretch between them for a moment, watching Anne closely. Her hair had become untucked from her bun at the nape of her neck and she made no effort to tidy it after the strenuous activities of the night. To Jack, no matter how she looked, she was still beautiful. He made up his mind.

"I've got a proposition for ye," Jack said smiling and leaning forward in his chair ready to at last share his exciting idea to her.

"Tomorrow morning I'm sailing out of port," Jack said, watching as Anne suddenly looked away from him, hurt by his comment.

"You'll be leaving us then," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, but letting deep hurt slip through.

"No, Annie," he said, "I want ye to come with me."

Anne met his eyes once again, her deep brown eyes almost matching his for colour. Her eyes filled with tears for the umpteenth time that night, and Jack feared how he'd managed to upset her this time.

"I couldn't," she said softly "I couldn't leave Thomas like that."

Jack nearly laughed aloud.

"But of course he'd come with us!" Jack declared, "I wouldn't dare think of leaving the tyke behind!"

Anne looked to Thomas on the pallet in the corner, his dreams untroubled with a slight smile on his face as he slept. It would be good for Thomas, to leave this life where he had nothing and take off on a real adventure like the stories he enjoyed so.

Anne stood, pacing the floor, thinking hard about the proposition. Jack stood too to join her, relieved that she was considering it. He wasn't sure what he would do if Anne had said outright no, there was no way he could have left them here though.

"Jus' think!" he said, "you could get away from 'ere, be properly fed, away from all the people who can't see you for the wonderful woman ye are!"

Anne blushed but quickly pushed away her embarrassment. So he'd noticed their somewhat lack of food then?

"I'm just not sure Jack," she said finally, stopping her pacing to look at him. "I don't know if I can just leave like that, drop everything and go. And what will I do aboard your ship? What about the crew?"

Jack shrugged. "Ye can do whatever you please. I was thinking that ye might like to continue ye sewing actually, when repairing sails or somethin'. As for the crew, I'm the captain, what I say goes, but I'm sure ye'll fit righ' in."

Jack smiled, crossing the room to her and taking her hands in his once again. Anne knew that there were other reasons other than fixing sails that Jack wanted her aboard. She was could see that Jack wanted to protect her, as a husband would for his wife. Anne liked the idea of being able to be free in the ocean, dreaming of it as she had the previous day.

"Ye'd be able te be free of dis place, start again, even get an education for Thomas. An', I'd love for ye te accompany me," Jack pushed further, pulling out all stops to convince her to come.

Anne had never met anyone before who seemed to care for her and Thomas as Jack Sparrow did. She couldn't ignore the feeling that was niggling deep inside of her, just a slight skip of her heart, which told her if she let him go now, she'd regret it forever.

Anne smiled turning to the expectant Jack who was half ringing his hands, waiting for her answer.

"We'll go."


	4. Chapter Four

The early hours of the morning were already starting to become humid, the still sleeping residents of the Caribbean town oblivious to the scorching day they would receive as they rested in their homes and to the silently moving ship with black sails leaving the bay.

Anne stood on the deck, looking back at her home of five years. Worries still nagged at her, had she done the right thing for Thomas? What if their time aboard the pearl turned out to be really awful?

Anne had decided on thing though, no matter how promising their journey would be, if Thomas did not wish to leave, then they wouldn't.

But predictably, as soon as Anne had mentioned living on the seas on the Pearl for a time, Thomas had been bouncing with excitement, not a fibre in his being wanted to stay behind.

Jack had left the mother and child only moments earlier so Anne could gather up all their few belongings for their journey.

It had taken no time to pack at all really; they had few clothes between them and even less possessions. Anne took a few items of her sewing equipment and Thomas, without any books or toys took little at all.

Now Anne stood, leaning against the railing of the Black Pearl, Thomas next to her as the town they had called home drifted out of view.

As Anne had set foot on the ship, only mere hours earlier, the silence that had welcomed them told her they were not all together an accepted addition to the crew as Jack had introduced them before showing them to their room and the looks she'd received were none too gracious.

At first, Anne had been worried that they would be sharing with the crew and as she stared at the mass of dirty male bodies around her she was dearly considering the entire decision to be of dire consequences. But instead Jack had led them to his cabin and to a small room adjoining the captain's cabin. The room was plain and even smaller than their room above the dressmakers shop, but Anne couldn't have asked for anything more. After all, they were getting free passage aboard a ship that would surely sail them to a better life.

Anne turned to Thomas next to her, who was looking around at glee at the crew working away and straining against his mother's hand to get a better look.

"Now Thomas," Anne scolded, "I don't want you disturbing the crew when we've been so graciously allowed on board."

Thomas nodded hastily.

"Can I go explore Ma?" he asked eagerly, looking ready to pop with excitement.

"Just as long as you keep out of they way and don't get into trouble," Anne said and laughed when her son dashed away like a cork from a newly opened bottle.

As the crew bustled around her Anne realised with a start that she didn't even know where they were headed! She hadn't even given another thought to her and Thomas' future!

Far to frightened by the rugged appearance of the crew to ask their direction, Anne chose to find Jack to ask him where they were going as she was much more comfortable with his company than the strangers surrounding her.

Hoping that Thomas had the sense to stay out of any danger, Anne ventured off to where she saw the captain disappear into earlier.

Anne raised her knuckles to knock at the captain's cabin, but paused when she heard she was being spoken about.

"Ye brought a woman aboard Jack! Have ye no sense at all?" a gruff voice asked astounded.

Anne frowned, hearing this person speaking ill of her to Jack. She ducked out of the way of the window to the deck floor, underneath the stairs leading to the stern where she could see the pair sitting at the large table in Jack's cabin. Jack looked calm as he was leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up onto the table. The other man, who Anne did not know, was older than Jack with greying hair and a bristly beard. He looked angry as his fists clenched on the table in front of him.

"We've always said women are bad luck on a ship!" continued the older man, banging his fists on the table.

However, Jack fiddled with the cuffs of the jacket Anne had sewn and appeared to be taking very little notice of the accusing man before him.

'Nay Gibbs, ye have always said that, not me," Jack replied, still not meeting the eyes of the man named Gibbs before him. "An' anyway, I'm de captain, if I choose te bring a girl on de ship, then I will!"

"But Jack, you bought her child aboard too! I'll not be having them get in the way of us! And what about when we get to the pillaging? What are ye gonna tell her then?"

Jack smiled, rocking back in forth in his chair lazily.

"She surely knows what pirates do! And Mister Gibbs, why do you assume that will be our purpose on this adventure? We're heading for treasure!"

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, a sceptical look across his face.

"Captain, the crew and I are getting a little restless; surely it's time for a little honest pirating? Not chasing after a treasure that may or may not exist?"

Jack smiled again, finally meeting the eyes of the man before him. He stoked his platted and beaded beard as if he knew something Gibbs did not know.

"But 'tis a true treasure, of great riches!"

Gibbs sighed audibly. But Jack kicked his legs off the table to lean in close to Gibbs.

"As for de girl, I'm just 'elping her get a new start on life, an' she's as honest as ye mum, nay get in the way she will."

Anne smiled to herself from her position under the stairs. Jack was defending her! Deep down inside her she got the familiar flighting feeling in her stomach that was apparent whenever Jack was around.

"Jack," started Gibbs, his voice softer now, "I know ye, ye've bought 'undreds of women aboard the Pearl before and each time dropped them off quickly at the next port 'cause ye bore of them."

Jack pouted childishly, as if he didn't agree with Gibbs' opinion, but didn't voice his protest.

Anne furrowed her brow. _Hundreds of women?_ What kind of person was he? She had been beginning to think that Jack was perhaps not the womanising drunkard she had previously heard and even started to give everything up as rumours, but this recent evidence and the array of bottles littering Jack's cabin was a defence against Anne's gentler thoughts.

"What makes ye think this girl is any different?" Gibbs asked and Anne strained to hear Jack's answer, surprising herself by hoping to hear him say that he felt different towards her, but didn't hear the answer as she was suddenly gripped hard by the arm and hauled to her feet.

"What ye be doing missy?" said Anne's captor and angry glint in his eyes. Anne stared in fear at the dark skinned man painfully gripping her arm. He was not a pleasant sight, with crooked yellowing teeth and dreadlocks, if possible, even more scraggily and dirtier than Jack's.

"Captain!" called the crew member through Jack's cabin door, "We've got a lass 'ere dat doesn't know her place!"

Anne struggled, but the grip on her arm was far too tight, she could not get away and would have to face Jack while he knew she had been eavesdropping on his conversation.

What would he do? Would Jack move her and Thomas' sleeping quarters to join the crew? Or even worse, throw her overboard?

Jack's door swung open, Gibbs trailing after Jack and turning to look at Anne with a look of anger flaming away in his eyes.

To Anne surprise, Jack grinned in Anne's direction, looking amused rather than angry.

"I told ye Jack! Gibbs protested, "Women are no luck aboard a ship! She has no respect for de crew listening in like that!"

"I suppose I just didn't like being spoken ill of behind my back," Anne replied coldly, delighted to see a deep red flush creep up Gibb's cheeks.

"Doesn't matter," Gibbs replied "Ye shouldn't 'ave been listening in to business that isn't ye own!"

Anne crossed her arms angrily over her chest. Her eyes flicked to Jack to see where he stood for this argument. Jack was silent regarding her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Anne really felt quite pathetic in this situation; her anger was really a façade over her true emotion of fear. Although she really was fuming about being spoken about as if she was some kind of disease, she was most of all frightened that Jack would decide that Gibbs was right and throw her overboard even if she didn't deserve it, for women we in no way bad luck on a ship.

"Fine then!" Anne declared angrily, stamping her foot immaturely and trying to wrestle her arm away from the fearsome pirate but to no avail, "Next port we come to, Thomas and I will leave your silly ship and be out of your way!"

Jack's eyes bulged, seemingly in disbelief or perhaps just that Anne had called his beloved Pearl a 'silly ship' and he stood properly, no longer leaning on the door frame of his cabin.

"You can let 'er go, Koehler," Jack said sternly and the dreadful pirate named Koehler did so, with a look of disappointment that he had been denied his fun. He wandered off to his duties with his head hung low.

"No need to be so hasty now, love," Jack said as Anne stood angrily before him, rubbing her arm where she had been gripped so as to point out to Jack how unfairly she had been treated.

Gibbs looked over at Jack with an astonished expression, missed by both Anne and Jack. Was Jack actually trying to keep the girl from leaving? What did he care? Gibbs regarded Jack closely. When Jack had first mentioned he was going nightly to see a woman, Gibbs had wondered if Jack's had fallen for her, as by no means had he been this attentive to any other woman, but now as he was actually worries that she wanted to leave there was little doubt in Gibb's mind that Jack was in love with Anne.

Perhaps Anne's judgment had been wrong after all, and this was no the place for she and Thomas. She clearly wasn't very welcome on the ship by the crew and by no means wanted to be treated with such brutality again.

Anne pushed past both Gibbs and Jack, surprising the two with her abrupt departure. She even more infuriated to hear Gibbs point out 'the curses of women' to Jack once again.

She veered to the left of Jack's cabin, stepping over empty rum bottles and scattered jewels to her tiny cabin and gave the door a measured slam behind her.

Jack started to follow Anne, unheeding Gibbs' warnings as he continued to protest about Anne's presence. But Jack couldn't have cared less about his first mate and best friend now as his head- and perhaps especially his heart-nagged at him to put this argument right.

Jack had never really been very polite and saw this as being no time to start and opened Anne's door without even knocking.

He walked into the doorway to see Anne sitting miserably on the small bed, and looking up startled when Jack blew in the room.

"Jack!" Anne cried, standing abruptly and marching across the room to the door "I hope you knock in the future! I might've been getting dressed!"

Jack opened his mouth to tell Anne that was exactly why he didn't knock, but was interrupted when Anne tried to slam the door on him once again.

But Jack put his booted foot in the door's way and blocked Anne's efforts.

Anne let out a frustrated sigh and flopped unceremoniously into a sitting position on the bed, forgetting all formality as Jack obviously had, walking into a woman's bedroom.

"Now love," Jack began, his voice teasing, "is it jus' Gibbs' objections to ye being here that ye want to leave the honorable Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, or 'tis it something else?"

Against all anger, Anne found herself smiling at Jack. But the smile quickly disappeared and Anne sighed.

"No Jack, it's not all Gibbs," she said softly "I didn't think this through enough, Thomas and I can't really stay out on the seas forever, thank-you for taking us from that place, but we really need to find a new home."

Jack however, objected to this entirely, and Anne found herself surprisingly pleased.

"Why can't ye live 'ere? I called the Pearl my home for years!"

"I know that it possible to live here," Anne began, realizing that Jack wanted her to live in his 'home', "but you did mention Thomas' education, and I need to find him a school."

"Nay!" Jack declared triumphantly, as if he'd discovered new land "I can teach the tyke meself!"

Anne looked skeptically at Jack, considering what education a pirate could possibly have to teach another.

Jack frowned in fake, playful offense but flopped down next to Anne. Anne was surprised by him, there was a man sitting on her bed in her bedroom! Feeling her cheeks go red, she quickly looked away from him.

Anne however, did not look away quick enough and Jack caught a glimpse of her burning red cheeks. Jack realized that he sitting so close to her and on her bed was causing her to blush but made no effort to move.

"The trouble is love," he said lightly, as if asking her what her favourite food was, "that we're not heading back to land for months from now."

Anne's blush left her cheeks and she allowed herself to look down at the scrubbed wooden floor of the tiny cabin, but still did not meet the captain's eyes.

It looked as though they would be on the ship for a while then. Whilst Thomas would love this, Anne still worried about his education. Although Anne was sure Thomas was quite intelligent and would be able to pick up any knowledge quickly, she still worried that he was already late in starting. Anne had not been to school herself, as her family was quite poor and only the very wealthy young girls were able to learn, and even then they were not taught mathematics or science, but calligraphy and sewing and perhaps how to play the piano, none of which would be of any assistance to Thomas' future.

Although Anne had been taught to read and had also taught this ability to her son, she really thought Thomas would need more than just being able to read.

Jack had been studying Anne for some time, taking no shame in being able to look properly at Anne whilst she was deep in thought. He was a pirate wasn't he?

Anne was by no means large or overweight, but would have been considered voluptuous and a little rounded if she'd been able to eat properly for the past couple of years. Yet whilst most of the whores Jack had seen in Tortuga, the pirate town in the heart of the Caribbean were raggedly thin and boney, Jack felt that Anne's shape was quite perfect.

Her flyaway hair had been ruthless aboard the ship and Anne had not bothered to settle the mass down more carefully, or perhaps she hadn't noticed, Jack didn't have a mirror in this possession.

But most of all Jack loved Anne's deep brown eyes. They were everlasting brown and not dissimilar from Jack's own.

Secretly, Jack had been rather pleased that Anne had listened at his cabin door earlier, for it showed a side of Anne that Jack hadn't seen before, and certainly would have been something Jack would have done himself.

He liked the way Anne had stood up for herself; her nerve was quite appealing, as Jack didn't not believe in taking insults lying down.

Jack had not been relieved, but perhaps more comforted that Anne could throw a tantrum and put her own point across. Though Anne had little money, she had insisted on being rather proper and Jack had met many people whom associated being proper as being accompanied by snobbery, but Anne did not take this trait in her lifestyle.

Instead, the shy woman, who had been forced to grow up for quicker than most, did not think herself superior to any of the ruthless pirates she now was living amongst, although even her manners certainly exceeded theirs by far.

Jack had been attracted to many women before, and while nothing had really gone any further than attraction, Jack had never really hoped it would. He just simply did not think of such things when life could be lived on the seas looking for treasure!

But now looking at the woman beside him, Jack felt that this was one occasion where he did want to go further than attraction.

Feeling oddly nervous, but pushing away his fear with his distinct arrogance that he would always get what he wanted, Jack lifted Anne's chin to meet his eyes with hers.

"But mostly Annie," he said softly, barely audible had they not been mere inches apart, "_I'd,_ really like ye to stay on board with me."

And with no further hesitation, Jack pushed their attraction further with the seal of his lips on hers.


	5. Chapter Five

Anne's heart leaped with shock as Jack put his lips to hers, but she made no protest as he passionately kissed her. His kohl lined eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth of her full lips and Anne found herself unable to push him away, she wanted the kiss as much as he did!

Anne's hand snaked to the back of his neck, pulling Jack closer to her, her fingers threading through his hair, that although dreadlocked and dirty, was surprisingly soft. Anne had never before received a kiss that was so alive with warmth and softness and was compelled to keep her lips to his for as long as she could. The kiss bloomed a feeling deep down inside of her, a feeling that was apparent whenever Jack was around and heightened to such an extent with his kiss.

Eventually, however, they separated but only to be able to breathe once again, Jack's fingers lingering on her pale yet now flushed face, tracing her jaw line almost with curiosity, as if he was confirming she was actually there, kissing him.

Anne was tired of waiting, too long she had been alone with no kind comfort from a lover and never before, not even with Jonathan, the merchant sailor who was Thomas' father had she felt this rush with, this compelling, this close to.

Anne surprised herself and perhaps Jack as well with her own audacity as she threw her arms around Jack's neck, pouncing into his lap and meeting his lips again.

_Well,_ she thought bitterly, _at least I've proved myself desperate enough to conform to any whim he may have_. Anne could have slapped herself, but her hunger to kiss the pirate captain was more powerful than her resistance at this moment.

Gone was any embarrassment on any half, Jack's only concern was not letting her go. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, as Jack's hands rested on her hips, caressing gently, horrified that he could feel every ridge of her ribs underneath her skin and through her clothes.

Anne broke them apart, awkwardly removing herself from Jack's lap and smoothing down her skirts and hair, looking once again to the floor.

Out-of-breath, Jack leaned back on his hands on her bed.

"Ye not getting' all shy again are ye?" Jack asked, panting and irritated he had been denied what he had been wanting –and was sure she wanted- ever since he had met Anne.

"No, Jack," she said, but did not meet his eyes.

Sighing in exasperation, but smiling all the same, Jack caught hold of her hand and drew her to him to stand between his legs where he hugged her to him tightly, hands around her wait, looking up into her face.

"Well, maybe a little shy then," Anne said, sheepishly, picking up one of the trinkets in his hair and tracing it between her fingers absent mindedly.

"I just think," Anne said softly, "that this is all going a little too fast."

Jack let his hands drop, looking indignant. According to him, they weren't even going fast enough for his standards.

"Please Jack," Anne said "I want this, but I haven't had a relationship with anyone since Thomas' father, all of five years ago."

Anne walked away from Jack, picking up her hair brush and beginning to wrestle with the knots the wind had created.

"I met you only a few days ago Jack," Anne said "I want to know you better before anything happens; it's not fair on Thomas for me to suddenly be with someone."

Jack nodded but inside did not agree with Anne. Perhaps she did want to be with him, but she certainly did not trust him. _I am a pirate aren't I?_ Jack thought bitterly.

Most of all Jack wanted Anne though, and nothing was going to stand in his way of wining her over, even if it meant waiting for her to make up her mind.

_Well, no time like the present to start getting to know each other!_ Jack thought.

"What 'appened to Tom's father?" Jack asked and Anne steadied her brushing for a moment, sighing audibly.

"He left me, without knowing I was with child," she said "I was only seventeen, too dim, too immature to have realized that he didn't love me."

Jack sat up quickly.

"Ye are only twenty-two?" he asked suddenly.

Anne nodded, "I'll be twenty-three next month," she said.

Although only a few years younger than he, Jack had no idea she was this young, although she still looked youthful, she had the demeanor of someone much older than herself.

"He was a fool," Jack said frankly, making Anne blush. "What abou' ye parents?" Jack asked continuing "did they 'elp ye raise Tom for a time?"

Anne laughed gently, placing her brush down and taking a seat at the small table across from Jack.

"I did not know my true parents, I was orphaned at a very young age, with only this," Anne said, removing a necklace that had been tucked down her blouse and handing it to Jack.

Jack took the small pendant, a simple gold heart, engraved with looping letters at the back spelling 'Anne'.

"A local seamstress found me crying as a baby on her doorstep with that and took me in as her own. She named me by what was on the pendant" Anne said, straightening her few possessions in an effort to bring about some order to her life before continuing with her story.

Jack handed her back her necklace which she securely replaced around her neck, it had never left her neck since she could remember.

"I considered her to be my mother, but when I became with child, she disowned me and refused to allow me back into her home. I had no help from her."

Jack studied the woman before him, amazed with Anne's independency in raising a son by herself, with no previous experience and no help from a respective partner. Jack had never considered his own life easy, and found another burst of respect inside of him for Anne, like he, Anne had made it on her own.

"I was only able to get by as I could sew as my adoptive mother had taught me," Anne finished, looking to Jack as if expecting a response. But instead she only received the piecing gaze of Jack in return.

"Annie," Jack began eventually, raising himself from her bed "'tis up to ye what ye decide te do, but I'll go as slow as ye like. Ye deserve somethin' in yer' favor a'last."

Anne smiled at Jack thankfully, but Jack's emotions inside were tearing him apart. He wanted no harm to befall her or her son, but the attraction between them was calling to him to take their relationship to somewhere new. Perhaps that had been the downfall of Jack's previous relationships; he rushed things far too fast and didn't even know his lovers properly enough before he bored of them.

Jack had never considered 'settling down' but he did not want to loose Anne either, he would wait.

Jack stood and left the room, pausing in Anne doorway only to smile at himself, this concern for Anne meant one thing, he was in love.

* * *

Several weeks aboard the Pearl, and Anne was finally starting to get the hang of living on the seas. She no longer stumbled along as she ship plundered over the waves, although Thomas had taken to the sea much before her. Thomas had managed to get his 'sea legs' from very early on and delighted in helping the crew manage the ship.

Anne was no longer worried after him, as he seemed to be managing better than even she! Not only was Jack fond of the boy, but the crew was warming to Thomas also, often pausing in their work to tell him one of his favourite stories.

Anne had taken on the task of mending the sails as Jack had suggested much for her own amusement rather than the necessity. Anne was an honest woman, and believed that seeing they were getting free passage, she could at least do a little work.

When the sails were immaculately repaired, Anne wondered around looking for more work to occupy her, stumbling upon more of Jack's clothes in his cabin that were in some state of disrepair. She even went about washing them and Captain Jack Sparrow, whom had been notoriously dirty, was becoming the cleanest member of the ship. Sniggers amongst the crew could be heard when Jack stepped out on the deck in the morning, some even suggesting that Anne had 'tamed' the fearsome pirate captain.

These taunting behind the captains back had stopped however, when Anne had finished with Jack's clothing and moved onto the crew members. There was a definite uplift in Anne's presence when the crew was able to wear something that was clean and without tatters.

Nearly a month had passed and Anne's presence was welcomed by everyone on the ship, except for Gibbs.

Gibbs still retained that Anne was unlucky, and managed to blame almost every mishap on her. Whilst Anne angered over Gibbs, the crew often defended their new found friend, only to be silenced by Gibbs whose first mate status and influence over the captain's decision outweighed their loyalty to Anne by far.

Anne did not run to Jack to tell him of Gibb's taunting, feeling that she was able to look after herself and prove once and for all that she and women all-together were not useless and certainly not unlucky.

When Anne had been blamed for spilling Gibbs' personal flask of rum, however, Anne was red with rage. Gibbs kept his flask on his person at all times and Anne had not been near him all day to have upset his drink. Gibbs was deliberately choosing to blame Anne, as if pointing out to Jack how much she got in the way.

He would even smirk at her behind Jack's back when he came to see what the commotion was about, knowing that Anne would get into trouble.

But Jack would shake his head at Gibbs in these circumstances and instead would clap him on the shoulder and laugh it off, making Gibbs red with anger and furious at Jack's obvious favoritism.

As Anne saw it, Gibbs was angered by not only the fact that she was a woman, but also because Jack had taken to her, and now spent his nights talking with Anne instead of getting drunk and roaring sea-songs with Gibbs.

Anne stomped off to her cabin, looking back at Gibbs to see him spluttering to the other members of the crew, turning his empty flask upside down as if to prove his point further.

An idea spurred in Anne's mind as she retreated to her cabin and did not come out until dinner was announced.

* * *

The crew was crushed around the long wooden table, with barely enough room between them for an extra space.

Somehow, Anne managed to squeeze at the head of the table next to Jack who did not mind at all that he and Anne were pressed so tightly together at the thighs and hips.

Jack had kept his promise and their relationship had been going slowly, although sometimes Jack thought it was really more painfully dawdling at times. They would often talk late into night when Thomas' and the crew had turned in for the night, but her own anxiety over their affair had stopped anymore kisses or much progression in their relationship.

Much of the chatter by the crew came to a halt when the tin plates were literally thrown to the table by the ship's cook and the crew hungrily grabbed at them, slurping and gobbling down their food in such a vulgar fashion that Anne wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Anne was supremely proud of Thomas, who took to his own food much slower and took the time to use the cutlery before him.

When Jack grabbed at his plate and began to eat with equal loutishness Anne pushed her own plate away, planning to eat later when not surrounded by complete barbarians of manners, only to have her plate mixed up within the bustle of eating and consumed within a matter of minutes. Anne sighed in revulsion; it didn't matter anyway, for she was no longer hungry and she had something much more important to take care of.

"Mr. Gibbs," Anne called across the slurping noises filling the mess hall. Instantly the ghastly noises ceased and heads swerved in Anne and Gibbs' direction to see what new argument would take place. Gibbs regarded Anne with a stiff nod to show he was listening, but did not provide her with the curtsey of acknowledging her name as she had. Anne however persisted without so much a hesitation.

"Since I so rudely knocked over your rum," Anne said, keeping her tone even so no anger would slip through, "I have made you this."

Gibbs looked at her in surprise. Both he and Anne knew that Anne had not knocked over his rum at all, but was now attesting to have committed the incident in front of their captain who could punish her if he saw fit.

Jack was watching the pair in silence, chewing whilst his eyes switched from Gibbs to Anne. He noticed the absence of a plate of food before her, making him frown. True she had managed to eat more than she would have back at the Caribbean island, but Anne definitely needed a good feeding at every meal in his opinion.

Anne pulled what she had been holding out from under the table and placed it in front of Gibbs.

"Now there's no reason why your drink should be spilt," Anne concluded a pleasant smile across her face.

Gibbs picked up the small leather pouch before him. It was delicately made to perfection, not a single stitch out of place with a long leather string sewn to either side of the pouch. Gibbs pulled his hipflask out and slipped it into the holder. He was surprised when it fit perfectly.

"Thank-ye," Gibbs said quietly, slipping the cord over his head and admiring how his drink container hung around his neck as the crew regarded him in surprised silence.

And suddenly, Gibbs did something he had never done to Anne before; he gave her a warm smile.

* * *

Anne woke up the day of her birthday to find she was alone in bed.

Anne didn't worry, as Thomas would now often get up earlier than she would to accompany Jack at the helm. But still, she would have liked to have Thomas with her on the morn of her twenty-third birthday. Anne did not celebrate her birthday at all, but was overjoyed to acknowledge that she had made it to her twenty-third year without taking to the streets.

Sun was already streaming through the thin curtains Anne had made for their cabin as she stumbled out of bed and dressed for the day.

As Anne made one last adjustment to her hair and opened her door to Jack's cabin, she was met with a huge shock.

Jack leaped out at her at bellowed at the top of his lungs:

" 'APPY BIRTHDAY!"

Anne screamed in surprise, putting a hand to her hammering heart, but burst into laughter anyway.

"You scared the daylights out of me, Jack," Anne panted, "I didn't think you'd remember!"

"O'course I remembered," Jack said, exasperated, "Now come out inte de daylight and let's celebrate!"

* * *

Anne's day proceeded as the best birthday she'd ever had. Jack had produced a breakfast of dried fruit and assorted nuts, on which the entire crew ate and toasted to Anne with mugs of rum. Thomas's emerged to sit by his mother's side, not hesitating to tell her about all the work he had helped Jack with- even getting up early -to prepare her special day.

During lunchtime, one of the crew had produced a violin and was playing away different tunes until darkness fell later on. By that time, Anne had danced with every member of the crew, including Gibbs who had warmed to Anne so much that they were now close friends. She had danced the most with Jack though, who had pulled her to him for a dance nearly every time she had finished with one of the other crewmembers. Jack was not a good dancer by far, but merely led Anne around the deck in a sort of disjointed, hopping jig.

Thomas had not been left out and Anne led him around the deck a few times, even though he was not even tall enough to do a proper job of it.

The deck only quieted when it became late and the crew began to pass out from the rum that had kept coming up in barrels from below deck.

Gibbs had shown all dislike for Anne was now abolished, when he presented her with a woven bracelet he had made himself and another warm smile before he's dropped off to sleep with his fellow crewmembers.

Jack and Anne sat at the helm, their legs dangling over the side of the ship and the stars glittering at them from above.

They were silent, enjoying each other's company when Anne suddenly shivered in the night air and felt Jack wrap his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank-you," Anne said rewarding Jack with a peck on the cheek. Jack chuckled and clapped Anne around the shoulder, pulling her to him in a one armed embrace.

"No, Jack," Anne persisted, "thank-you for everything you did for me today, no one has ever been so kind."

Jack waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing and leaned back on his hands, his eyes focusing on the waves lapping at his Pearl.

Anne leaned into Jack, who still smelled his familiar scent of rum and salt and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating steadily beneath his chest. Jack's hand came up and cupped her around her shoulder, keeping her there, telling her by his actions that he enjoyed her affections.

Their comforting embrace was only broken by Jack's voice.

"I got ye somethin'," he said and reached into the pocket of his beaten brown pants with his free hand and pulled out enough materials for Anne to make several yards of lace. Anne almost squealed in delight, wondering why she had not noticed the bulge in his pocket before.

"I remember ye sayin' how ye liked te make lace," he said, "so I dug through a few of my old trunks an' found some threads."

Anne hugged Jack around the chest. Lace had been something she had made only occasionally but loved, the thread usually so expensive, it was a rare commodity.

Clutching the material to her chest, Anne was in such bliss she didn't even remember dropping off to sleep, or being carried down to her room and tucked into bed snuggly with Thomas, or even when Jack brushed back her hair and tenderly kissed her of the forehead, whilst uttering, "I love you."

* * *

When Anne woke late the next morning, she discovered that Thomas was again not in the bed. She was not concerned, knowing that he had gone off again to follow Jack around for the early morning set up of the Pearl. She pushed back the covers and discovered with surprise that she was still fully dressed and didn't remember ever putting herself to bed. The last thing she did remember was dropping off to sleep on Jack's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Smiling as yesterday's events came flooding back to her, she realized that Jack must have carried her to bed and had been gentlemanly enough not to undress her.

Anne swung her legs out of bed and saw that her lace making material had been put on the table in their room.

She touched the soft threads, loving that Jack had remembered such a detail. But, still, she wondered for what purpose he would have lace making material in his trunk.

Shrugging it off, Anne brushed her hair and straightened her clothes. She looked forward to the day spent with Jack and Thomas and the rest of the crew. Planning to ask Jack how long it would take them to reach their destination, Anne almost skipped with joy, making sure the braided bracelet Gibbs had given her was securely tied to her wrist before stepping out of the deck.

Anne stepped out of her cabin and into Jack's, this time not startled out of her skin by Jack leaping out at her.

Approaching the deck with a smile, she was however startled when she wrenched open the door to the deck and saw Captain Jack Sparrow pointing his sword directly at her son's heart.


	6. Chapter Six

"Thomas!" screamed Anne, wasting no time in sweeping her young son into her arms, pulling him out of the way of Jack's brutal attack.  
Anne turned her head back to Jack, her eyes searching for an answer, utter astonishment leaving her speechless.  
"Calm down love!" Jack hastily explained, seeing her questioning glare, holding his hands up in innocence, "I was jus' teaching young Tom some sword fightin'".  
His smile broadened as if he expected Anne to understand, but vanished quickly at Anne's reproachful glare.  
"You were holding a weapon to my son's chest!" Anne panicked, grasping Thomas closer much to his surprise.  
Anne glared angrily at Jack over her shoulder as Jack stared unbelievably back at her.  
"Anne," Jack said softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper, obvious to his crew than were now listening intently, "I'd ne'er do anythin' te 'urt young Tom."  
Anne simply stared hard at Jack, trying to read him, wondering why of earth she had chosen to get on his ship and put her son in direct danger.  
Anne gently lowered Thomas to the ground, but did not look any more at ease with the situation.  
"Go help Gibb's with the sails, Thomas," she told her son, who, oblivious to the real worry in the situation, shrugged and flounced off to find Gibbs without a backwards glance.  
"How dare…why…how could," Anne stuttered as soon as her son had left, her fists clenched, face red with rage.  
"Annie!" protested Jack, sparks of anger hinting through his words "why don't ye believe me? I couldn't 'urt 'im!" Jack took a quick glance around the crew, most of which were listening intently, whilst pretending to be occupied with other tasks. Anne looked downcast, her eyes not meeting Jack's and did not answer; instead she twisted a lock of hair around her finger, unsuccessfully avoiding the question.  
When Jack reached out, touching her cheek softy with his fingers, she stunned him by pulling away, looking at Jack with glassy, frightened eyes.  
Jack was beyond devastation, if possible, he had pushed their slow moving relationship back even further, seemingly in reverse. The situation only seemed to be going from bad to worse with every moment that passed.  
"How could you teach him this?" Anne snapped at Jack, furious.  
"Teach 'im what?" Jack returned equally as icy, "how te protect 'imself? De very way a true pirate would?"  
As Jack finished his sentence, many of his crew cheered in agreement before getting back to what they were doing, feeling that Jack's words concluded all.  
"Thomas is not a pirate, Jack" Anne responded softly, feeling herself collapse on the inside as a tear escaped down her cheek.  
Jack's heart ripped in two, seeing her cry because of what he had done. But, a surge of anger growled deep inside him. What if Thomas wanted to be a pirate? What was wrong with that?  
Jack swallowed, coming to the realisation that Anne did not think Jack as honourable or worthy. She must think he was only a lowly pirate and not to be trusted even with her own son.  
"Annie, ye do trust me don't ye?" he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper, yet desperate for confirmation. He wanted her to cry out that she did, he hoped she would, but the words never came, Anne swiftly turned on her heel and marched back into her cabin, leaving Jack staring after her on deck.  
Jack hastily started to go after her, but paused mid stride, rethinking this situation. He was hurt and upset that Anne didn't seem to believe him, or for that matter, seem to trust him at all. Had he ever given her a reason to mistrust him? Hadn't he been kind to her and even given her passage away from the town she considered so awful?  
But the real reason of Anne's mistrust was obvious to him and all around them. Jack was a pirate and no matter what, Anne would always see him as a scoundrel and never a trustful man.  
Ordinarily, had Jack met with someone who had acted this way towards him, he would not have noticed, only his crew would really trust him. Yet, Anne was a different matter; he wanted her to trust him as he did her.  
Jack turned and walked slowly away, deciding to man the helm and steer his ship in the right direction, even if he couldn't steer Anne's heart.

* * *

The moment Anne returned to her cabin, she threw herself on the bed, screwed up her eyes and let her tears flow through them, soaking the bedclothes beneath her. How could she be so stupid? She'd let Thomas do this; become trapped in danger so that she didn't even know when he was crossing blades with another.  
Yet, thought Anne, sitting up and using the heel of her hand to smudge the tears away, she would never believe that Jack had wanted to harm Thomas at all, she could see for herself that Thomas had been enjoying himself. Anne sighed as a fresh load of tears began to slide a path down her cheeks. She had never imagined that Thomas would be learning sword fighting instead of science or indeed would be on a ship at all. Again Anne considered if she had made the right move in joining Jack. Yet, the very thought of leaving Jack created an ache in her heart so strong that had she dared try to leave, she was sure she wouldn't survive. But, wouldn't Thomas need to leave this ship eventually? She needed to think what was best for her only son, even if it did interfere with her feelings for Jack. She hadn't responded when Jack has asked her if she trusted him, and the truth was yes, she knew he cared for she and Thomas, but turning Thomas into a pirate? This she was not so sure about.

* * *

Jack stopped himself from walking into Anne's cabin for the hundredth time that day. A mixture of fear that Anne would be terribly angry with him and never forgive him mixed with rage that she didn't trust him in the first place surged inside him every time he held out his hand to grasp the door knob. When he found himself unable to go to her, he was constantly watching her cabin door, waiting for her to walk out the door and into his arms.

But she didn't surface all day.

When the bright sun finally started to roll beneath the horizon and the sky was streaked with deep orange and yellows, Jack's worry increased ten-fold. Jack was seconds away from stomping to Anne's cabin, throwing open the door and apologising for everything, even if he didn't think he should be, just to get Anne from her room.  
But a sudden shouting voice cut through his thoughts from the crow's nest.  
"Captain! Ship approaching fast on the starboard side!"  
Jack swivelled immediately to his right and squinted his eyes against the glary afternoon setting sun. Against the glare, a ship was most certainly coming up quick on them.  
And she wasn't flying any colours.  
Jack smirked, momentarily forgetting his troubles in favour of a good fight. The Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean; this would be fun to gain the upper hand unexpectedly! It was obvious this ship wanted a fight, why else would it approach them where it would be hard to seem them?  
"Bring 'er round Gibbs!" Jack called to his first mate at the helm, who was wearing a grin identical to Jack's. At least this part of Jack had not left them!  
Jack barked orders to his crew, who scrambled about to man and load the cannons; they had not had this sort of action since Anne had come aboard!  
Jack looked about his crew, hands on hips, enjoying the lead up to what would promise to be a joyous take-over, perhaps he could even pick up a few more crew members.  
Suddenly, Jack spotted an excited Thomas amongst the hurrying crew, staggering under the weight of a single cannon ball.  
No matter how Jack would have loved to teach him to sword fight, there was no way he could be caught in the midst of a fight like this!  
Jack briskly strode over to Thomas and took the cannon ball out of his cupped hands.  
"Now, Tom, ye can't be 'ere for this," Jack lectured, steering the child by the shoulders to his cabin door.  
"Aw, c'mon Jack!" pleaded the excited boy, already unsheathing a broken mop handle from his belt that was obviously his personal 'sword'.  
But Jack firmly guided Thomas into his cabin, and turned the boy to face him.  
"Ye can't fight with us Tom," he said wearily, but brightening when he noticed Anne's closed cabin door. "But ye can 'ave the most important job of all!"  
Thomas' face brightened, eagerly leaning towards Jack to hear was courageous task he would be undertaking.  
"Ye get to go back te your room," Jack began, his voice rising in excitement in order to build Thomas' "and look after ye mum!"  
Thomas' face fell; obviously, he did not think this was as important as Jack had suggested.  
"Look, Tom," Jack said understandingly, had he been Thomas age, he was sure he would have been doing just the same thing Thomas was doing now. Somewhere deep inside him, this pleased Jack, but he had no time to dwell on it now.  
"Ye can't come out of the cabin; can ye do that for me?"  
Thomas nodded him head sulkily and several shouts from outside the cabin urged Jack to go back on deck.  
Jack clapped Thomas quickly on the shoulder, leaving him standing uselessly in the middle of the room, longing to go out to the battle outside.

* * *

Jack had been sure this fight would be easy.  
Jack was wrong.  
As it turned out, their advancer did not plan on simply bombarding them with cannons, but they wanted to fight them to the death as well!  
Jack's cockiness had ensured he was not prepared for this fight, and it wasn't long until the crew from the other ship were swinging on long ropes from the rigging to the Pearl.  
Jack withdrew his cutlass and engaged in battle with whoever was closest from their enemy ship, his eyes flicking nervously to his cabin door, hoping Thomas would not dare emerge.

* * *

Breathlessly, the small and dirty pirate entered his Captain's cabin, rushing in from the raging fight on the ship alongside them.  
"Sir!" he gasped "I think they've got Hector!"  
The pirate captain plucked himself a grape from the bunch on his table and popped it into his mouth slowly.  
"Did you find out what I requested of you?" he asked in a drawling voice, ignoring the pirate's earlier statement.  
"Yes, but sir! Hector!" said the small pirate, his dark eyes filled with worry, flicking his dirty hair out of his eyes.  
The captain waved his arm as it this pirate named Hector was not to be worried about.  
"The compass, boy, do you know where it is?"  
The small dirty pirate nodded hastily.  
"Well, not so much where it is, but where it might be,"  
The captain's eyes flashed in anger.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, softly, dangerously.  
"Well, Sparrow keeps his eyes on his cabin! I reckon that's where it'll be!" the small pirate hastily replied, he did not want to receive the wrath from his captain, especially when he wanted something this important.  
"Very well, make sure the others know, get them to retrieve it."  
The small pirate nodded, but then shifted uneasily on his feet.  
"But sir...Hector,"  
"Hector is no longer of any consequence to me," he said firmly and dismissed the small pirate with a careless wave of his hand.  
As he scrambled out of the room, the captain kicked his feet up on the table, getting back to the grapes. Soon, he would be the proud owner of Jack Sparrow's compass, and would be go anywhere his heart wished on its direction.  
Perhaps it was an added bonus that Hector was captured, after all, the man was scheming and secretive, any captain would have to beware of mutiny with him on board.

* * *

Anne awoke when she heard shouts and banging noises.  
She sat up, startled and panicking. What was going on?  
Anne didn't have a second longer to think, as her cabin door suddenly burst open.  
"This don't look like it's here!" complained the dark haired pirate to the other, before he noticed Anne, staring back in fright.  
"But looky what is here!" declared the other, eying Anne like a man dying of starvation.  
Anne curled back in her bed, edging as close as she could to the wall.  
"I didn't know Sparrow had a bonnie lass!" said the dark haired pirate, licking his lips, never taking his eyes of Anne.  
"Forget the compass, we can use her to get it!" said the starving pirate eagerly.  
"Ransom!" nodded the dark haired pirate.  
Anne squeaked as the man roughly picked her up, throwing her over the taller of the two's shoulders.  
Anne thrashed, screaming, unknowing what was happening, that only she could be being lead to her death.

* * *

Jack kicked out with his foot, sending his enemy overboard after a hefty sword fight. Jack smirked after his victim, finally feeling like he was getting the upper hand in the battle.  
Although their assault had been shocking, the Pearl had not been taken over; they had even managed to capture one of the other crew!  
Jack triumphantly sauntered down the stairs to his next intended victim, only to realise that the victim in question had his sword held high, advancing on Thomas.  
Jack gave a yelp of surprise, panic stricken and more fearful than he ever had been in his life before.  
The pirate brought his sword down on Thomas who stood stock still with fear.  
Jack leaped in front of Thomas, receiving the sickening slice from the sharp blade to his shoulder.

* * *

Anne screamed, kicking furiously at her capturer as he lugged her through the cabin door and onto the deck.  
Anne cast around a frightened look, desperate for anyone to help her, she could not fight off this pirate, but it all seemed useless, she was not strong enough.  
Anne felt her heart stop as she saw a pirate, grinning wickedly as he brought his sword down on her only young son.  
Anne let out a bloodcurdling scream, pounding her assailant with her fists, to no avail.  
Thomas he could not die, she couldn't let it happen.  
Anne's world slowed down, as he moved further from hope, away from her son who was to be killed, over the shoulder of an awful pirate.  
She saw Jack, suddenly, leap out of nowhere, receiving the blade instead of her son.  
"JACK!" she cried out, sobbing, reaching for him desperately, but unable to.  
She saw him sink to the deck, his eyes closing, before she was left with a feeling of weightlessness as the pirate swung back over to his ship, away from Jack and her son, to her ultimate death. 


End file.
